


哥哥送的珍珠项链

by Orlando923



Category: R1SE (Band), 之焉 - Fandom, 夏之光/焉栩嘉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlando923/pseuds/Orlando923
Kudos: 1





	哥哥送的珍珠项链

之焉/哥哥送的珍珠项链

除了节操 指交 kj 工具有

手机屏幕亮了，几张照片传到哥哥的手机。哥哥撇了一眼，冷哼一声，原来是焉嘉偷跑出去约会，被拍了照片。  
12点焉嘉踩着点踏进了房子，出门时锃亮的漆皮鞋蒙了灰尘耀武扬威地发出发出吧嗒吧嗒的声响，像一只跳跃的鹿。她边东张西望边小心翼翼走上旋转楼梯，这时候灯亮了，照出她惊慌无措的表情，额发被汗打湿。  
焉嘉猛的抬头对上夏光的脸，很冷。  
“干什么去了”  
“…没干嘛”  
“今天什么好事戴了这条项链？“  
“…”  
“不是从不肯戴我送的东西吗？”  
几张照片被扔了下来，烟加瞳孔地震却故作镇定的瞪了回去，使劲的咬着嘴唇。  
“你干嘛？夏之光你别拽我，疼”  
焉嘉被夏光扯进她的房间径直走向了阳台”楼下花园的夜灯还亮着。  
她被按在栏杆边缘，玻璃贴着后背透凉，焉嘉往后看了一眼预测了一下这里距离地面的高度，只能环起胳膊攀上夏光的脖子。  
夏光至少是会救我的人。她没来由地在心里说了这样一句话。  
夏光边亲焉嘉边手往下一路摸下去褪掉了她的短裙，初夏的夜风凉丝丝的往她大腿里钻。但是那里又散发出滚烫的温度，引诱着夏光手指不老实地在边缘徘徊，屈起指节隔着被花蜜打湿成透明的内裤挤压着焉嘉的那里鼓胀饱满的阴户，手感相当的水润，只要挤压就会有无穷的爱液淌出来，夏光并起大拇指和食指用捏起阴户两片软肉粗鲁又色情的将他们摩擦着，焉嘉的肉瓣隔着内裤发出黏糊的水声。  
焉嘉被夏光要给不给的撩的动情，却突然感到下/体碰上一个冰凉的物件，是珠子一样的。  
她睁开眼无声的大口喘息，情潮瞬间清醒了一半，赶快摸上脖子，项链已经被悄无声息摘掉了。  
“夏之光你疯了吧！“焉嘉边推夏之光边一只手往下摸到珠子去扯，奈何两个手腕都被夏光快速又大力的牵制住。而夏光却用另外一只空闲的手拿起珍珠项链绕住了她已经充血的花心。疙疙瘩瘩的冰凉的触觉让焉嘉倒吸一口凉气，一些污浊淫秽的画面在脑子里像预告片一样播出来。  
“听话一点，这次我可以不计较”  
焉嘉只剩下无声的瞪大着眼睛满面绯红泫然欲泣的份，耳尖儿通红，眼眶也通红，眼巴巴地等着夏光的粗粝的手指光顾她的肉缝并在里面开拓一番，然后这次并没有。  
因为珠子代替哥哥的手指，那串可怜的珍珠项链应该是被对折了被塞进了她的逼，如果焉嘉此时脑袋足够清醒还能够做出这方面的判断的话。它就这么贴着泥泞的穴口毫无阻力的挤了进去，被夏光手指灵巧的牵动着玩弄，往里顶一顶，复又被拽出来一点，像个顽劣的恶童不知疲惫的捉弄他的宠物玩具。珠子相碰撞的声音像上弦的钟，咔嚓，她的神志也随之断掉。

焉嘉觉得自己整个人都被吊在了这串小小的珍珠项链上，又痒又麻的快感逼迫她只能咽呜着就着屈起的腿用湿漉漉的腿心磨蹭着哥哥的腰，再用小腿圈住。夏光的衣服依旧是笔挺又纹丝不乱的，焉嘉止不住的不断用小腿摩擦着坚硬的面料，想放掉脑袋里噼里啪啦的电流，亦是要摩擦出更深重的情欲。  
“我看你也是喜欢这条项链，为什么不肯戴给哥哥看。”  
焉嘉这会却只能蹙着眉头大眼睛也虚闭着。散发出不可置信的脆弱感和浓稠的欲望，仿佛即将喷薄的火山岩浆。  
“今天用它操你可以吗嘉嘉？”是问句却不是在询问。  
“…别，不好” 焉栩嘉闭着眼道，透过着急又虚弱的口气，夏光也知道她快哭了。  
“那怎么办啊，你说“  
“…要你“  
“叫我”  
“夏之光”  
“嗯？”  
“之咣？哥哥”  
焉嘉懵懵懂懂的样子试探着张嘴的天真模样最为致命，火花瞬间贴着夏之光的头皮炸开，炸的他触目惊心，他蛮横地将珠子直接抵上了她要命的敏感点，焉嘉的花心难以控制的开始痉挛，带着全身激烈的颤抖起来。  
“嗯”  
然后大约是同一秒焉嘉就后悔了，因为她马上听见了金属裤子拉链被快速的拉开，她分出一点神思恍惚间看见那勃发的怪物弹了出来，她都来不及推搡夏光一下，哥哥那东西就不由分说地马上顶了进来，然而珠子链还留在里面啊。  
里面的每一寸潮湿的肌理被珍珠骤然的碾过，哥哥那根骇人的东西顶着珍珠让她穴道好酸好饱，不过试探性地动了两下，焉嘉眼前就只剩下一道道的白光划过，像珍珠润泽的晕彩，是淋漓的潮水。  
焉嘉又高潮了，一股泉水从她花蕊迸发而出，浸润了淫荡又旖旎的红色百合，  
“  
夏光本就没动几下，焉嘉却潮吹了，他抵抗着那股浪潮往外挤压的力量志得意满地想加速动作，却被突然失魂落魄的焉嘉吓住了，焉嘉整个人都软了下去，他只得短暂的把那根始作俑者的坏东西退出来，一手提着烟加的腰肉，另外一只捏住烟加薄成一片的肩膀剧烈摇晃。  
湿滑的穴口在他拔出来的时候发出咕滋咕滋的声音，是意味不明的挽留。然后他往下看见了滴水的洞口，穴肉发着艳丽的水光，像熟透的李子。夏光被这洞口吸引着，他使劲的盯着，像孩子在初次科技馆漫游中，迷失在旋转望远镜里无垠星空。失神了半分钟，然后他才头晕目眩地把头凑上去了，把柔软腻人的舌头舔上那颗肥嫩多汁的李子，像迷失在沙漠的渴死之人希求最后的那场雨露甘霖。他贪婪的大口吮吸，发出啧啧的水声。

刚刚泻过的妹妹自是处在不应期，淫靡的水声不断撞击在大脑皮层再反弹放大刺激着她的听觉，让她害臊的拧起眉头逼紧双目。而夏光的舌头滑溜溜的在她的缝儿里划过，融合的恰切又自然，像春水快活的奔流过山涧，她阴蒂翁动着接受着这场春日的暴行，好像他们生来就应该做爱，出生便就为了这场性爱。

暴风雨席卷的舔舐让她快乐又痛苦，她像一尾哉火焰上炙烤的小鱼，绯红的鳞片在空中划出优美的弧线又蓦地改变轨迹。她扑腾着想把哥哥推走，又按着哥哥毛茸茸的脑袋，恨不得把他的头颅钉死在自己的逼肉上。她剧烈的大口喘息，大颗的眼泪从眼眶滚落。

“哥，哥”  
夏光含着逼含糊回应，执着的像狗勾叼着最美味的佳肴，声音迷迷糊糊像从天边传来。  
“嗯？怎么了，宝宝”  
“快点…”  
然后在没得到回应的下一秒，她就迫不及待的主动把夏光拉了上来，她迫切的想亲亲哥哥，也想被哥哥马不停蹄的用他的炽热的几把贯穿。

她急不可耐的按着夏光唇齿厮磨，激烈的交缠出丝丝银线，纤细嶙峋的一只白手就往下找哥哥的那玩意，然后牵着他那根耸人的玩意就颤抖地往自己的逼里塞，像慷慨就义之人一般，惊着的一颗心，砰砰跳动着等待处决。生物的原始本能，在和哥哥的角斗中原原本本的体现，却从来都护不得她的体面和周全。

夏光就着抬起她一条腿捏着她腰的姿势，往里踅进，捅到最里面又连根拔出来，动作色情的要命，两个人结合的地方好像要摩擦出火星，把两个人的理智烤焦，几把一下是一下的鞭挞下去带出来涟涟汁水，顺着焉嘉红透了的腿根儿往下滴答，好不艳情。

焉嘉一身软肉，哀哀地被哥哥这么操了半天，大腿打着抖往下滑，夏光抬起胳膊胡乱蹭了一下额头漫布的汗水，嘴角露出丝坏笑“这就不行了啊？刚才谁在逞强啊？”焉嘉此时那里顾得上哥哥的调侃，也再难压得住喉咙里的呻吟，带着颤音破碎的哭声尽数飘进夏光的耳朵，他素来拿妹妹情到浓时的哭叫没抵抗力，骨肉酥麻像被白蚁啃食一般。夏光干到尽兴处，索性把妹妹另外一只腿也提了起来，把她两条腿儿都缠到腰畔，只堪堪把她那后背交给那面玻璃，玻璃随着夏光的耸动打着颤，焉嘉胆小，现在是极爽，又极害怕的。惊恐地瞪着一双眼眸，夏光也不理睬她，舔上妹妹刚才湿润的眼角，再次濡湿了她的眼睫。随着交合处抽查的不断加快，焉嘉呈现出一副红粉的透亮的美态，伴着一种朦胧的痴相，嘴是从没有被合上的，氧气也早已摄入不足，然后她就在胆战心惊的这骤雨疾风里攀上了第不知道多少次高潮，肉穴里是泛滥又决堤的软烂模样。

焉嘉抽噎着面色潮红就像要死过去一样，人也没了动静；只剩底下的穴贪婪的搅动着，夏光心下一惊，别是把人操坏了吧。

怎么了？”  
“怎么了啊？嘉嘉”  
“喂！焉栩嘉？”  
“说话你”  
他忙不迭的伸手拍焉嘉的脸，又掐又揉，直到把她的神志给召回来，红粉面团上也留下青白色的手印。方回过神来，大颗大颗的金豆子夺眶而出，泪水纵横了满面，方才白色指印的地方也由更红艳的绯色代替，更加滚烫灼人。  
焉嘉羞怯地急着把猫脸埋进哥哥颈窝。  
“你吓死我了嘉嘉，你到底怎么了啊？”  
他轻拍着妹妹的后背，隔着衬衫也感受到热乎乎的泪水一滴滴往下淌。  
“嗯？”夏光担心地追问，  
“…就，太爽了…刚才“  
“…你妈的…“  
夏光放下了心，扳着她可恨又可爱的妹妹的脑袋猛亲她，然后听见焉嘉几不可闻的声音说“再动一动吧，哥哥”   
嗓音甜的像融化进了蜜糖。

终于结束这场危险又淋漓的性事，夏光圈着焉嘉分出一边臂膀给妹妹枕着，任谁见了都要啧啧感慨一句好不温存的柔情蜜意时刻。

焉嘉突然一拍床想起什么似的踮着脚尖一溜烟的跑进了房间里的洗手间，夏光也跟着走了进去，焉嘉没穿衣服，光着屁股站在洗手台前拎着珍珠项链，气呼呼地盯着手上的东西，胸脯前不大的两颗白粉色桃子跟着喘气也上下起起伏伏。  
“又怎么了啊？”  
“是不是刚才哥哥没让你爽到啊，我的焉嘉大小姐”  
“夏之光你这个王八蛋，你看我不杀了你”  
手指褪掉了潮红，又呈现苍白的骨感姿态，她两根手指捻着那根珍珠项链，另外三根手指翘起，焉嘉来势汹汹的提着夏光送的链子要跟哥哥讨个公道。  
夏光因为妹妹虚张声势的模样忍俊不禁，又强忍笑意故意板起面孔。  
“为啥，它不是让你爽的差点死过去了吗？“  
“…洗不干净了嘛”  
大小姐撒娇的样子真的太可爱了。  
“这不挺干净的嘛？“  
“有味！！！”  
“什么味儿？，给我闻闻”  
夏光无赖的凑上去，撅起嘴作势要闻。  
“你不能闻，你给我出去”  
妹妹拿着项链躲闪哥哥，薄薄的皮肤又罩染上一层绯红。  
夏光趁着焉嘉回话的片刻放松一使劲便把珍珠项链项链拽了过去，放在鼻子上猛嗅一顿，  
“是你的骚味，好闻”  
“和我刚才舔的味儿一样”  
焉嘉气不打一出来，话哽在喉咙也讲不出来了，攥起的小拳头在夏光后背猛砸一顿，却是怎么也抢不过来。  
“你的水我都吃干抹净了，还害羞了啊～”  
夏光吊儿郎当地猛然转身，抬起胳膊勾起食指就在焉嘉下巴颏上提了一下，焉嘉心里骂他举止轻佻又放肆，却被这明朗晃动的事情笑意灼的睁不开眼，  
“项链我没收了”  
“不行，快给我”  
“这我的！”  
“哥哥你别耍赖”娇蛮的妹妹如焉嘉有时候也要靠撒娇服软的，但是仿佛今天又没什么用。  
“明天给你买新的“  
夏光宝宝贝贝地攥着珍珠项链一脸得瑟，又隔着拎起来成为一个圈的珍珠项链冲焉嘉不怀好意的眨眼，泪痣也亮亮的。  
“让我想想下一条买什么呢？


End file.
